Warrior Solo Guide
Category:Guides Introduction Having read most of the job guides on Wiki, I was shocked that there wasn't a solo guide for Warrior. While Warrior isn't the ideal job choice for most high-end NMs solo, it can be leveled well beyond 75 solo. I personally have very sporadic playtime and generally don't have the time in one setting to put together and stay with a party, so I've had to resort to spending a lot of time soloing to level up. This guide is just intended to show people a different way to get the same end result (although quite a bit slower). Sub-Jobs Your choice of sub-job is going to change as you level for various reasons. The biggest reason is Warrior's lack of a healing ability. ;Monk :This will likely be your best choice for subjob from levels 1-24 at the least, and likely 1-30. You still don't have a way to self-heal, but with the addition of the Fields of Valor training manual you can add Reraise and Regen which will make your life much easier. Monk adds the Martial Arts trait at level 1, Boost and Subtle Blow at level 10, Counter at 20, and if you use it to 30 you also add Dodge and Max HP Boost. Overall, it adds some Strength and Vitality to your Warrior. ;Ninja :Ninja is a decent subjob choice from 24 through 75+, due to Utsusemi. At 24, you get Utsusemi: Ichi which gives you 3 shadows to absorb damage. It does mitigate some of the damage that you've been used to taking by subbing Monk. Timing recast can be painful at low levels though, particularly if you're taking on Monk-type mobs (ie - Mandragoras). This subjob also gives you the potential to Dual Wield Axes. Keep your axe skills leveled, but don't rely on them for your main weapon choice. At level 74, Ninja gains more usefulness with the addition of Utsusemi: Ni which gives another 3 shadows (when used with Ninja as a subjob) and a faster cast that the first version of the spell. You'll also gain access to various ninjitsu enfeebles like Kurayami: Ichi, Hojo: Ichi, Dokumori: Ichi, and Jubaku: Ichi between levels 38 and 60. I find that using Kurayami: Ichi (level 38) to blink the enemy, followed by Hojo: Ichi (level 46) can be an effective way to increase your survivability. It helps retain the shadows you have and also allows you more time to recast without being interrupted. The downside to this sub is that you still have no self-healing capabilities. ;Dancer :This is probably one of the most viable subs for any soloing Warrior from level 30 through end game. I limit it to level 30+ only due to the addition of Curing Waltz at level 30. This is basically an uniterruptable Cure II and pairing this with Drain Samba allows the Warrior to leave a fight with enough HP remaining to just move on to the next mob. This sub also gives you Evasion Bonus at 30. At level 40, you get access to a couple of other traits and skills that are pretty handy. You get your first steps (Quickstep) and access to Dual Wield. At 50, you get access to Spectral Jig, which is amazingly useful to get to and from your camp at the very least. Level 60 gives us Curing Waltz II and 70 gives us Drain Samba II and Healing Waltz which is awesome for removing those negative status effects. The downside to this sub is that you will not be using your weaponskills as much since you'll need to save some TP for healing. This can cause fights to drag out which can be devistating. Adventuring Fellow Particularly level 60 and above, some of the EP to DC mobs will be incredibly difficult to solo due to various TP moves or spells they cast. You can complete a series of simple quests to obtain a Signal Pearl. The guide of it can be found in the Adventuring Fellow Guide. You will take an Exp hit by having your Adventuring Fellow with you but it beats getting the Exp loss from your death. Locations I've soloed a lot of melee jobs and found that this path seems to work well. Your primary targets will be DC-EM mobs early and EP-DC mobs later. The idea is that it's better to be able to quickly kill your mobs and get moderate exp than drag out the fights for better exp but increase your resting time. :More to come